


Mountain Climber

by ryan_joseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, josh does not, joshler - Freeform, more like friendship but it's cute fam, tyler likes going outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_joseph/pseuds/ryan_joseph
Summary: In which Tyler's fun hiking plans don't go exactly according to plan but he gets to cuddle Josh so he doesn't care.





	

Josh was not one for the outdoors.

Sure, he was in shape. He drummed and went to the gym, but he just never went outside with the guys to play football or basketball. He wasn't all that into the bugs, and humidity, and dust that came with spending time outdoors.

Josh wouldn’t have even thought about going outside if Tyler hadn’t suggested … hiking. Why on earth would you ever want to climb up a tree covered mountain in unbearable heat? 

The crew had a day off from touring and Josh was planning on spending it with some video games and an air conditioner on high. But no, his best friend had to ask Josh to come hiking with him. And Tyler, was the only person Josh couldn’t say no to.

So it looked like Josh was going to have to travel a but out of his comfort zone today.

\\\\\\\\\

“Joshua Dun, I have never seen anybody get out of a car slower than you.”

Josh groaned. Mark had driven the boys to a trail that Tyler had researched for them to “explore” and “enjoy nature” as he put it. 

Josh would rather be exploring the sharp end of a spear right about now. 

“Josh josh jish josh, isn’t today going to be great. We’re gonna have so much fun!”

Josh smiled, he may not be excited about having to traverse the side of a tick infested mountain for the next couple of hours, but he loved seeing Tyler get excited over things. He looked up the mountain before sighing and going to join his friend.

Tyler reached out and grabbed his hand, “Well explorer spooky, today us two fine young men begin the journey up the side of this here mountain. Will we survive? This, is uncertain.” “Drama queen,” Josh muttered, before allowing himself to be pulled along by his friend.

\\\\\\\\\

Tyler was way ahead of Josh. They were halfway up this stupid mountain and Josh couldn’t keep up anymore. His dumbass self had twisted his ankle.

“Josh hurry come on.” Tyler called.

Josh sat down in dizzying pain. Ok. Maybe he did more to his ankle then just twist it.

“Josh?” Tyler appeared next to him. “Hey you alright?” Josh gestured to his ankle, “Sprained it maybe I don’t know?” He closed his eyes, he was way to tired and in fr to much pain to have to deal with Tyler’s disappointment that his friend couldn’t go on.

Then he wasn’t sitting anymore. 

Because Tyler Joseph had lifted him into. his. arms.

“Well Joshua it seems my new mission is clear. I must carry the young maiden in need down a dangerous mountain and return her safely home with pillows and Mario Kart.”

Josh opened his eyes to see Tyler looking down at him with nothing but worry and affection in his eyes. “Onwards my noble steed.” He laughed, before resting his face in the crook of Tyler’s neck and slowly falling asleep.

\\\\\\\\\

Back on the tour bus, Tyler smiled at the sleeping boy in the bottom bunk, before sliding off his shoes and slipping under the covers to join him. Cuddles with Josh seemed more fun than mountain traversing at the moment anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I didn't actually proofread so this probably sucks :)
> 
> Thanks for reading anyways frens <3


End file.
